Take Back Every Word You Said
Roxane felt a rush of excitement when Oli grabbed her liked that. " W--- What is this feeling.. " " I don't understand.. What the actual fuck... just happened. " Saki said. Oli replied, " We went crazy. I would too if I lost the love of my life. " " You actually have a soft side? " Saki said. " Yeah.. and there is.. One more thing I'd like to mention.. " " What? " Roxane asked. " Roxane... You are the most beautiful girl ever.. and.. I love you.. " Roxane's eyes widened. She looked at Jules, who looked like he was about to pounce at any moment. " ... Damn. " Saki said " Well.. This is awkward.. especially with all this crazy crap going on. " Theodore said. " Uh.. " Roxane stuttered. Jules stepped up, " Sorry, dude. She is taken. " Oli glared, " Noo, I never would have guessed. " Oli said, sarcastically. " This reminds me.. weren't we looking for a way to get across a hole in the ground? " " Oh yeah! " Roxane said. " And what I find strange.. Is that... the zombies have suddenly disappeared. " Saki said " We should hurry and start walking to the mountains before they come back.. " Jules said. " I agree, and we will meet them anyway so better be later than now. You don't think so? " said Theodore. " You got a point. " replied Saki. The teens continued their travel to the mountains. Meanwhile, Jules and Theodore took Roxane away. " Honestly Roxane there is something about Oli i don't trust.." said Jules. " He isn't that nice at all you know.. " warned Theodore. " Seriously don't be that mean, he just loves me that isn't a crime! " replied Roxane. " That's why i'm warning you! He is really weird and i don't want you to have problems " Jules said " I happened to know he actually has a heart, he won't put me in troubles, Jules. " said Roxane " But- " Jules got interrupted " But what? I love you not him. That's what matters, no? " replied Roxane. " Yeah.." said Jules. " Just leave an eye on him Roxane.. " Theodore said. " okay " Roxane went next to Saki and they started to talk about girls things. Oli went next to the guys " What do you want? " asked Jules. " Chill out dude. It's not because i said i loved Roxane that you have to act like a bitch, oh wait you already are a bitch. " replied Oli " Shut the fuck up man! If you just touch her, you are a dead Oliver! " " I won't.. until you dies.. " laughed Oli and went away " You'll first! " yelled Jules " What is he talking about? " asked Roxane. " Nothing Roxy, just guy things " smiled Oli "oh.. ok.." blushed Roxane. the gang stopped. " Did you heard that? " said Saki " They are here.. " said Oli, he takes his gun out. " Ok, when i'm down to 3 we all run together! " said Jules " Okay " said Roxane. " 1 - 2 -3 Run! " yelled Jules and started shooting along with Oli and Saki. a zombie comes next to Saki " Die mother fucker! " she shoot in his head " Oh yeah! " yells Oli. " I see the mountains! " yelled Roxane " we are soon there! " " This is the final time we have to run like that i guess! " said Theodore while running really fast. They cut through a cemetary to get to the mountains faster, but a wall was in their way While running Saki falls into an open grave " Kya~!!! " Saki yells. The rest didn't hear her, but some zombies did, they pulled her out and dragged her away. Roxane and Theodore climbed on a wall. " They can't got us there " said Theodore " grab my hand Oli " said Roxane she pulled him on the wall " Thanks Roxy " " That's nothing.. " " Can i have a hand too?! " yelled Jules. " i'm comming here take my hand! " Roxane said. Oli and Theodore started to shoot on the zombies head who where triying to climb the wall. " Wait.. where is Saki?! " yelled Roxane " We must have left her behind! " said Thedore. "We need to go found her " yelled Roxane " No that is too dangerous we can't Roxy! " said Jules " Stop calling me that way! " she took the gun of Theodore and jumped " I'll found her by myself. " she said while starting to run and killed some zombies. " Roxane no! " yelled Oli and Jules " Instead of yelling just kill the zombies who are now comming at her! " yelled Theodore. the guys took care of Roxane back while she went to found Saki. " Saki! " Saki was standing on a wall as well. " Roxane! I don't have any balls left! " said Saki " I have! " she claimed " Let my best friend alone! " she killed a zombie. Saki jumped of the wall and grabbed Roxane hand " now we run next to the others! " right after they started to run a wall broke and went in the direction of the girls " Look out! " yelled Saki, she pushed Roxane away. Roxane falled on the ground as the wall falled on Saki. " Saki no! " she tried to take her out but she couldn't do anything it was too hard for her. " Roxane this time isn't the last time we saw eachothers! Just run and let me here they won't found me i'll pretend i'm dead and once i manage to get out of here i'll come to join you guys! " said Saki " But i can't leave you! " " Do it or you'll die! " Roxane hugged Saki and started to run from zombies who where comming at them. "Yes run Roxane run faster!" yelled Saki. Sadly a zombie heard Saki's yellings and he bite her but then went after Roxane. Saki yelled while she was diying. Roxane finally arrived back at the boys. " Help! they are everywhere now! I don't have any balls left" " Where is Saki? " asked Theodore " She will join us soon! " " Roxane here take my hand! " yelled Oli "Oh no my leg! no!" yelled Roxane as a zombie grabbed her leg. " She's gonna be bitten no!!!!!" yelled Jules " She won't! " claimed Oli " Don't touch her bag of shit! " he shotted the zombie before he could bite Roxane and pulled her. " Oh thanks you saved my life Oli! " said Roxane while grabbing him in her arms really tightly " That is nothing " said Oli and he looked Jules with a devil smile on his face. Jules couldn't stand what was happening. Oli saved her girlfriend from death and Roxane was cuddling him and now will be thankfull to him for ever. He couldn't let that happen.. END OF CHAPTER Catégorie:Season 1 Catégorie:Episodes Catégorie:The Dead Games